Leonardo
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Leonardo: 2002 Leonardo was the first-born turtle of a clutch found on my family's farm. For Leonardo, I used "Rain Storm Blue" to mark his shell. Leonardo: 2009 Convinced that he and the turtles were reincarnations of a murdered ninja and his four sons, Splinter claimed Leonardo was the oldest of his sons, Hamato Kazuki. Leonardo: 2009 - 2013 Leonardo became proficient in the use of ninjato and other bladed weapons. He was Splinter's best student and the most captivated by Splinter's stories of their former lives. Leo became a firm disciple of the way of ninjitsu, but he also studied Japanese culture and the samurai. He had Splinter teach him Japanese and esoteric practices of spiritual nature, which his brothers had little interest in. Leonardo: 2013 Leo did not believe he or his brothers were ready to go into the field when the demonic siege threatened Star City, but he led his team to save many people (and make a memorable impression on several others). But when that was done, the Turtles went back to the shadows for a while. Leonardo: 2016 When I was threatened, Leo made the call to intervene and protect me, even though doing so made them clear enemies of the Foot Clan. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) One of the only 'teen-appropriate' activities Leonardo engages in is his love of watching cartoons. Though he loves all animated series, his favorite is Space Heroes, an old cartoon of what looks like a cheap rip-off of another sci-fi series. Leo found the entire collection of VHS tapes in a dumpster. He often refers to his team as "Hero Turtles" and not "Ninja Turtles". Personality Leonardo is very loyal to master Splinter. He is both the leader and the oldest of the four turtles. Of his brothers, Leo is often the most calm and cool under pressure. However, some outbursts I've seen when provoked or annoyed by his brothers reveal that he has inherited some of that Hamato temper, though one much less volatile than Raphael or Splinter. Leo takes his training very seriously, and strives to be the best that he can be. Even when he and his brothers are out in the city on patrol or do training sessions, he makes sure that he and his brothers are doing their best and training as hard as possible. Leo tends to take the weight of the world on his shoulders, expressing self-recrimination for any mistakes he perceives himself or the group as a whole to have made. Leo becomes very frustrated when his brothers are not listening to him. While he usually tends to play by the rules and listen to Splinter's orders, Leo has been shown to have a rebellious streak when he is prevented from doing what he truly perceives to be as right. Leonardo is the most spiritually-minded of the four, even characterizing himself as "the one who believes in miracles". Leo even claims to have visions of Tang Shen, the mother of the Hamato children and Hamato Yoshi's wife. Leo was also the turtle most inclined to accept the idea that they were reincarnated, the first one to fully embrace Splinter's belief that cosmic destiny had guided their lives.Network Files: Leonardo Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Western Pond Turtle Physiology: Leonardo is a bipedal turtle of humanoid size and stature. ** Aquatic Adaptations: Leo has aquatic attributes such as a large lung capacity, as well as increased underwater visibility and mobility. ** Armored Shell: Leo's shell is roughly as durable as kevlar. ** Enhanced Agility: Leo is coordinated beyond most human athletes. ** Enhanced Healing: Leo's rate of reptilian healing exceeds humans'. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Leonardo may be a turtle, but he ain't slow. Leo is able to move at great speed and has reactions that allow him to dodge projectiles such alien blasts and bullets. ** Enhanced Stamina & Resilience: Leo possesses a high level of stamina exceeding Olympic-level athletes. He is also very resilient to damage. ** Enhanced Strength: Leo's mutagenic body makes his compact body stronger than it looks. Not only he is able to deliver powerful blows, but he is also able to throw people over his head. Leo's max lifting capacity is said to be between 400 to 500 lbs (181 to 226 kg). ** Retractable Head & Limbs: For safety, Leo can tuck into his shell. * Ninja Training: Through years of study under Splinter, Leo is a master ninja. ** Master Infiltrator: Leonardo is able to be one with darkness. He can hide and move within the shadows without being noticed. ** Master of Ninjitsu: Leo is arguably the best martial artist of the Ninja Turtles (Splinter is more experience but old and Raph is stronger). ** Master of Kenjutsu: Leonardo is a world-class master swordsman swordsturtle. His ninjato are named Musashi and Kamiizumi. ** Master of Tantōjutsu: Leo is also well-trained in the use of tantō. ** Master of Kyūjutsu: Leo possesses aptitude in archery and uses yumi and arrows to fight long-ranged when he's expecting the need. ** Master of Shurikenjutsu: Leo can throw shuriken with great accuracy. ** Leader: Leo's bravery and willpower make him a great leader. ** Strategist: Leo is an avid student of strategic thinking. ** Tactician: Leo has shown a knack for improvising tactical solutions. ** Acrobat, Gymnast, & Parkour Traceur: Leo is able to quickly navigate a cityscape using these techniques in combination with his enhanced agility, reflexes, speed, and strength. * "Turtle Power": Leo and his brothers have a quasi-psychic or spiritual connection that allows them to become one lean, mean, green, fighting machine. * Skateboarder: All of the turtles have a skateboard and though Leo is nowhere near as skilled as Mikey, he is a master skateboarder thanks to his agility and reflexes. He doesn't have a very showy style, but it is technically sound and practical. Weaknesses * Burden of Command: Leo is overly critical of himself. He pushes himself to meet impossible expectations as he is afraid of letting Splinter or his brothers down. * Prone to Sibling Rivalry: He also tends to get into intense arguments with Raphael. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * His favorite pizza toppings are onions, black olives, green peppers, and mushrooms.Network Files: TMNT * Leonardo has a Threat Assessment ranking of 70, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * "Space Heroes" is a nod to 2012 TMNT animated series. * Leo referring to the team as "Hero Turtles" is a nod to the fact that in UK the turtles were called "Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles". Links and References * Appearances of Leonardo * Character Gallery: Leonardo Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Martial Arts Category:Leadership Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bald Category:Americans Category:Green Skin Category:Swordsmanship Category:Animal Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Star Citian Category:Archery Category:Throwing Category:Single Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Crimefighters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Acrobatics Category:Mutanimal Category:Psychic Link Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Height 5' 3" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat